1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing trichlorosilane in which metallurgical grade silicon powder is reacted with hydrogen chloride gas while being fluidized by the hydrogen chloride gas, thereby producing trichlorosilane.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-10358, filed on Jan. 20, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Trichlorosilane (SiHCl3) used as a raw material for producing high purity silicon is produced by reacting metallurgical grade silicon powder (Si) of about 98% purity with hydrogen chloride gas (HCl).
The apparatus for producing trichlorosilane is, for example as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H8-59221. The apparatus for producing trichlorosilane includes a reactor, a raw material supply device for supplying metallurgical grade silicon powder to the bottom of the reactor, and a gas introduction device for introducing hydrogen chloride gas with which metallurgical grade silicon powder is reacted. In the apparatus, the metallurgical grade silicon powder inside the reactor is reacted with hydrogen chloride gas while being fluidized with the hydrogen chloride gas, and the generated gas containing trichlorosilane is discharged from the upper part of the reactor. A heat transfer tube through which a heating medium flows in the vertical direction is provided inside the reactor. The provision of the heat transfer tube to be inserted into the reactor achieves a decrease in the temperature difference in a radial direction as compared with a provision in which the wall of the reactor is given a jacket structure into which a heating medium flows, thereby being easily adaptable to an increase in the size of the reactor.